eternal_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Force
The Force, early known as the Power of Cosmos by the Kwa, also known as It by the dianoga Omi and the Third Sight by the Chiss, is an energy field that connects everything in the universe, and is a metaphysical, spiritual, binding and ubiquitous power that held enormous importance to the Jedi, Sith and numerous other Force-based religions and orders. Known as the Way in ancient times, the force is viewed in many different aspects, including but not limited to the Light Side, the Dark Side, the Living Force, the Unifying Force, the Cosmic Force, and the Physical Force. The first two aspects were concerned with the moral compass of the Force, as manifested by the conduct and emotions of living creatures who were themselves part of the fabric of the Force. The light side of the Force was the facet aligned with compassion, selflessness, self-knowledge, and enlightenment, healing, mercy, and benevolence, while the dark side of the Force was the element aligned with hatred, fear, covetousness, anger, aggression, jealousy and malevolence. The latter four aspects were defined by prominent Jedi philosophies: The Living Force dealt with the energy of living things; the Unifying Force, with the entirety of space and time; the Cosmic Force, with life after death; and the Physical Force, with anything within one's surroundings. Though the Force was categorized in this way, there were no specific abilities or powers that were only usable by a follower of a particular path of the Force; the Force partially existed inside the life forms that used it and drew energy from their emotions. Some beings, particularly the Sith, believed that the dark side of the Force was more powerful than the light, though it was possible that the dark side was just more tempting to those who used it (or desired to use it). Others thought of the Force as an entity capable of intelligent thought, almost as a sort of deity. though the Force was thought to flow through every living thing, its power could only be harnessed by beings described as "Force-sensitive." This Force-sensitivity was correlated with, and sometimes attributed to, a high count of internal microorganisms called midi-chlorians that were found in a Force-sensitive's blood: the higher the count, the greater the being's potential Force ability, though there were some exceptions to this rule. Force-sensitive beings were able to tap into the Force to perform acts of great skill and agility as well as control and shape the world around them. Sometimes this ability was described as having a strong Force "aura". Nearly all life-forms in the galaxy are affected by the Force in some way, even Artifical and Synethic beings, but Terrans, and their planet's native organism are not nearly as affected by the Force, almost repulse it by their very nature, becoming a 'Force-Negative' life-form. Thusly, all other species are considered 'Force-Positive' as they can be affected by the force directly, however, it is known that should a force user be powerful enough or there is a high contraction of force energy, Terrans and other force-negative life-forms will be affected by it, indicating that Force-Negative beings are still affected by the force but through more subtle ways. Description History Views on the Force Four Jedi Aspects of the Force Main Article: Living Force Main Article: Unifying Force Main Article: Cosmic Force Main Article: Physical Force the grandiose nature of the Force made it quite difficult to study as a whole; a student could easily become lost in its depths or flounder in the shallows trying too eagerly to focus on a speck in the void. To remedy this situation, the Force had long ago been broken down into four aspects: the Living, the Unifying, the Cosmic and the Physical Force. In this way scholars might choose to focus on the tangible realities of the world and how the Force manifested itself in the lives of individuals and within the moment, or to delve deeper, reaching outside themselves to wonder at the mysteries of the universe on an infinite scale. The idea of a Living Force reflects that aspect of the Force which connects all living beings. It represents the tangible Force: the Force as it exists in the present here and now, which flows about all things to allow a Forceful being to sense life and death. Scholars of the Living Force like Qui-Gon Jinn espoused a philosophy of "living in the moment," relying heavily on their instincts and concentrating more on sensitivity to living things, rather than on fulfilling destiny or looking to the future. They believed that the future's instabilities caused uncertainty and that the present held the answers to near-future events. The idea of a Unifying Force reflects that aspect of the Force which requires a significantly greater amount of understanding than the Living Force, for it manifests the Force as a single cosmic power that can reveal visions of the future that is of particular significance. The idea of a Cosmic Force reflects that aspect of the Force which connects the Living Force to a unifying gestalt, allowing users to merge with, or to become "one" with the Force, but also manifest themselves as Force ghosts. The idea of a Physical Force reflects that aspect of the Force which allows one to manipulate objects within his or her surroundings. Light Side of the Force Main Article: Light Side The light side of the Force is concerned by many to be the element aligned with the ideals of good, benevolence, and healing. Followers of the light side strove to live in harmony with the world around them, acting out of wisdom and logic rather than anger and hasty judgment. In order to achieve harmony with the light side of the Force, its practitioners would often meditate to clear themselves of emotion; particularly negative emotions such as aggression, fear, anger, and hatred, since these were thought to lead to, or entice one to an acceptance of the dark side of the Force. However, if one dive too deeply into the Light Side, they can become 'Purified', or sub come to Light Side Purification, a process in which one's skin becomes translucent, eyes turn completely white with their iris becoming a rainbow of colors, white (if they have any) turns white and veins turning blue, all with a visible glow that affects every aspects of their body. Dark Side of the Force Main Article: Dark Side The dark side of the Force is considered by many to be the element aligned with selfishness, fear, hatred, aggression, and malice toward all living things. Such emotions seemed to increase the strength and abilities of a user of the dark side, providing a path towards personal power and the destruction or control of all opposition. It was generally accepted that use of the dark side of the Force was extremely addictive. too much influence by the dark side turns one corrupted by it, which is dubbed Dark Side Corruption, becoming paler and more dead in appearance, with their iris glowing a combination of either yellow-red or blood red. Potentium belief Alternate views of the Force Ways of the Dark The Insidious Force Aing-Tii beliefs White Current Sorcerers of Tund Killiks and the Ones The Paradox Lew'elan beliefs Force abilities Disturbances in the Force Unusual Force occurrences in nature Organized Force traditions Category:The Force